


The Man In The Red Dress

by MasterRay5



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5
Summary: Saitou (Zoisite) wishes to reclaim an item for his beloved wife but to do so he must help Minako with a favor involving him wearing a very eye-catching red dres
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	The Man In The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> The guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories. but now as married men, taking the names of their beloved wives.  
> Jadeite=Hino Taito  
> Nephite=Kino Masato  
> Zoisite=Mizuno Saitou  
> Kunzite=Aino Shinn
> 
> This is my entry into the 2020 Senshi/Shittennou Mini Bang. Big thanks to my artist partner Iamcharlotte88 for the great artwork created from my story.

0.0.0

Mizuno Saitou entered the coffee shop and began to scan the area for his target. He soon found her sitting at a table in the corner, trying her best to remain inconspicuous with a pair of heart framed sunglasses and her long blonde hair pulled through a Yoimuri Giants baseball cap. He walked up to the table and greeted her. 

“Didn’t know you were a Giants fan,” Saitou commented as he took a seat at the table with the disguised blond. 

“It’s Shinn’s but he took me to a game and I have to say I wasn’t totally bored. Thanks for meeting me,” Minako smiled at Saito as she took a sip of her latte. “I managed to track down that item you were looking for?” 

“Really?” Saitou asked, his face revealing how glad he was to finally find the lost item. It was something Ami had only mentioned once but he was able to tell just how much she treasured it. “How? Thank you so much for your help.” 

“Unfortunately, the item has increased in its value,” Minako added, lowering her sunglasses and looking him in the eye. “I don’t think you’ll be able to actually make an offer to purchase it from them.” 

“Yeah, doctors running a local practice to give back to the community don’t make as much as you think,” Saitou confirmed, but not with any sense of depression in his voice. He loved his job and being able to work side by side with his soulmate made it all the more enjoyable. “I’m surprised the owner is even willing to part with it.” 

“That’s the thing. He actually has a favor he’d like you to accomplish,” Minako clarified as she finished her latte. “If you do, you’ll get it for free.” 

“Free?” Saitou wondered and was immediately skeptical about such a proposition. “Wait. What’s the favor?” 

The devilish smile Minako flashed Saito sent a chill of fear through his entire being. 

“You know I have a new year's resolution not to follow any of your schemes,” Saitou groaned as he folded his arms in annoyance. “Not since the last time.” 

“Am I ever going to live that down?” Minako rolled her eyes, but both of them seemed to shudder at the memory. Early in the year as a couples’ bonding experience, the Senshi and Shitennou had gone on a group weekend to a hot spring. Minako had convinced the girls to attempt an Abstinence contest. The girls had locked themselves in a room and drunk an aphrodisiac cocktail. The rule was simple: The first one to leave the room had to pick up the room service bill for the rest of the group. 

As the girls sat in their yukatas, biting their lips and fighting the urge to run to their husbands for relief, Minako made the situation worse by reading a smutty romance novel aloud. She had been ready for anyone to get up and sprint from the room, but she hadn’t been prepared for Ami, who had clutched the edge of the Kotatsu they sat around for support, to flip the piece of furniture in a fit of rage as she left the room to make it to Saito. 

Arriving at her room, Ami (literally) tackled Saito to the ground and the couple began making love long into the night. Shocked and embarrassed she had pushed Ami so far, Minako made everyone agree to the story they had all gotten blackout drunk after and had forgotten the entire incident. It seemed to be the only way they could get Ami to look them in the eye as she had discovered a new deeper shade of blush for her face to turn from the whole situation. Minako vowed to never again try such a crazy stunt...with her friends at least. She and Shinn experimenting with an abstinence game, aphrodisiac cocktails, and the mind-blowing sex it produced was on the calendar for their wedding anniversary.

”So what do you need me to do?” Saitou sighed, knowing despite whatever doubts he had in his mind, he still wanted to make sure he recovered the item for Ami. 

“I’ll confirm with the individual you are willing to assist him,” Minako explained, her devious smile just as prominent. “We’ll set things up and I’ll write out some instructions. Then I’ll drop supplies off with you the night before it all goes down.”

“Alright,” Saitou confirmed, worrying he was walking into some kind of a trap. “I hope I don’t come to regret this. Also, is this whole disguise thing necessary?”

“I’m an idol now and you’re a married man,” Minako remarked as she pushed her sunglasses further on her face. “The papers would have a field day.”  
“Well, you're a married woman,” Saitou reminded her with a chuckle. 

“Not according to the public knowledge,” Minako corrected Saitou. Even though he wasn’t really aware of much idol culture, Satiou still knew from the rumors how these celebrities could easily lose their status if it was revealed they were in a relationship in any way. “Fans can be passionate to the point they forget idols are only human. They can’t handle thinking they have lives outside of our profession.” 

Saitou paused for a second before asking, “How does Shinn deal with that?”

“Actually he finds it to be a bit of a turn on,” Minako boasted, as she got up and started to make her way out of the coffee shop. “We’re each other’s dirty little secret. Helps to keep our marriage exciting.” 

“Whatever works,” Saitou chuckled, remembering how he had discovered a certain act which awakened something primal in Ami. He waved as Minako left the establishment and decided to grab coffee for him and Ami to share. 

0.0.0

“Have fun drinking with Shinn tonight,” Ami called as she finished locking up the clinic for the night. Though they were underpaid, the couple’s office was still very highly furnished and they found they didn’t have to live in the same place they worked. With the building locked up, Masato (who worked as their receptionist and assistant) had already headed home. The husband and wife Doctor team were alone in the clinic they shared. “Don’t drink too much. You have Mr. Yoshira first thing in the morning and you know how difficult it can be.” 

“I’d be easier if you’d let me just threaten him with a surgical saw,” Saitou commented as he finished his paperwork. “That would make sure he follows those diabetic precautions we laid out for him.”

“Be nice,” Ami cautioned her husband. Ami had a more gentle manner to her way of delivering care, while Saitou had been known as the one who gave the harsher lessons to their patients. “Love you, honey.” 

“Love you too, baby,” Saitou called back. Once he heard the door close and was sure he was alone in the building, he reached into the closet and pulled out the bag Minako had dropped off for him in secret. The bag contained a Red David Koma Midi dress, a pair of red heels, and a matching clutch. He also found a note. 

_Your date will pick you up outside your building at 8. Just go out for dinner and be your usual charming self as Zoi Siete. -Love Always, Mina-P_

“I always said I would walk through hell for you my love,” Saitou sighed as he looked at articles of clothing in front of him. “Just didn’t think I’d have to do it wearing a red dress and matching lace-up heels.”

0.0.0

“How is your food?” Saitou’s dinner guest asked as he held up his wine glass, swirling the liquid inside less than elegantly. “Did you try the wine? Wasn’t I right to buy this bottle, Zoi-san?” 

“You were absolutely right,” Saitou lied through his teeth doing his best to add a high level of fake sugary sweetness to his voice. It helped to remind him he had to exercise restraint. He was Zoi Siete now, a girl who knew how to have a good time but as the evening continued, Saitou found himself experiencing a new kind of hell. 

Saitou had found an opportunity to riff his dinner “date” with every move he made. Minako had warned Sainto Akito was a fresh pop idol and liked to show it but this seemed to tame in comparison to how he really acted. Between picking Saitou up in a vehicle fresh off the lot, making a point to let the valet know it was so new, and making sure to buy the most expensive wine on the menu, Saitou was beyond annoyed at the young pop star. Still, he wasn’t in possession of what Saitou needed, so he had no choice but to bite his tongue. 

Saitou decided he needed to ask a question before the date went on another unnecessary tangent about how he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. He decided it was time to make sure this entire scheme wasn’t for nothing. “So Minako mentioned you were in possession of a certain item.”

“WHOOT?”Akito tried his best to reply to Saitou’s question but his mouth was so full of steak his answer was inaudible. 

“You know the item Minako mentioned you would be willing to part with if I agreed to come here tonight?” Saitou chided, making sure not to lose his smile but finding he had to grind his teeth to resist the urge to throat punch the idol. 

“Minako?” The Akito wondered as a serious expression which made Saitou think the idol was doing his best to rub his last two brain cells together and come up with an answer. “Oh Aino-san. Yeah, I met her once. She got an ass I love to wear as a hat. Not as good as yours, of course, but…” 

“Uh-huh,” Saitou muttered, doing his best to cover how his entire body was clenched with rage. Whatever plot Minako had concocted was obviously not spelled out properly or she had been lying to him. Whatever the case; it was becoming apparent staying here any longer with this moron was a waste of time. Saitou could be at home with the woman he loved. “Well, this has been on the top three of worst nights of my life but I do appreciate the steak, so if you’ll excuse me…” 

“You bastard!” A voice called from across the room. Saitou turned, half expecting to see Ami approaching ready to show him a new definition of pain. Instead, he saw another guy who was trying too hard to show how much money he had approaching the table. “I thought we were cool Akito-san. You don’t touch my shit and I won't touch yours. And here I find you out on a date with my girlfriend?” 

“Your what now?” Saitou pondered, unsure of what was going on. Just as he was about to reply the dress’s matching clutch began to vibrate. Surprised, especially since he had left his cell at the office, Saitou opened the handbag to discover a cellphone inside and a message which read _Act like you're sorry and leave with Yuuta Miyazaki. The guy who just showed up._

Saitou immediately recognized the number as belonging to Minako. 

_I swear if you are screwing with me I will slip Shinn something that causes E.D._ , Saitou typed back, angrily. As he did he bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to cause tears to form before looking up at Yuuta. “Baby! I’m so sorry. I thought you wanted that Instagram skank! I thought I was just some toy to you.” 

“Oh, honey no,” Yuuta insisted, seeming to make sure he was being loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear him. “She asked for a selfie at an event and then teased all her followers about us getting drinks. I would never do something like that to a woman like you.” 

“Sounds like something you’d do on a daily basis,” Akito interrupted as if making sure he wasn't forgotten. “Zoi-chan. This guy is a womanizer. He will toss you to the curb the first chance he gets.” 

“Maybe,” Saitou teased as he stood up and ran two fingers under Yuuta’s chin. “But I can make sure he never forgets me anytime soon.” 

“Looks like the best man won,” Yuuta commented as he placed a hand at the small of Saitou’s back and directed him towards the exit. “Man Aino said you’d be helpful but that was incredible. It really helped sell the scene.” 

“Oh good, you know Minako. I was beginning to wonder if I was on a date with a complete self-absorbed narcissist for no good reason,” Saitou commented as the pair moved towards the front of the restaurant, out the doors, and found the valet waiting with a Bently Mulliner Saitou guessed belonged to Yuuta. “Wait? You wanted me here to make a scene? Why?” 

“Why else? To get a million clicks of free advertisement,” Yuuta chuckled as he opened the passenger door and allowed Saitou to slip in before closing the door behind him. As Yuuta walked to the other side of the Benlty, Saitou noticed Akito appear at the entrance of the restaurant. Yuuta made a rude gesture to Akito before sliding into the driver’s seat. “Hold on tight. This is going to get fun.” 

“Fun?” Saitou asked, but was immediately informed as Yuuta closed his door and began to rev the engine. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to…”  
“Hang on,” Yuuta shouted as he shifted the car into gear and took off into the busy Tokyo streets. Saitou took the suggestion and held tight to his sweat as Yuuta began to wave through traffic. Saitou had driven fast before, especially the few times Haruka had offered to give him and Ami a ride. Still, Saitou knew Haruka was a skilled driver and was in total control when she was behind the wheel. Yuuta, on the other hand, seemed like he had a death wish and kept checking in the rearview mirror, which made Saitou think he was admiring his completion or something. “He’s following us! Good!” 

“Eyes on the road!” Saitou screamed as his nails dug into the fancy leather interior. He shut his eyes and began to picture moments of peace such as reading together with Ami on the couch after a long day of work or when the two of them would enjoy a nice relaxing bath together. He tried everything he could think to distract himself from repeating “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die,” over and over again. Just as it seemed like the ride of death would never end, the car pulled to a stop. 

“Here we are,” Yuuta announced as he shifted the car into park. Saitou opened his eyes and saw they had arrived at the front of the Prince Crown Tower Hotel. “Come upstairs with me and you’ll have fulfilled your obligation.” 

“Yah, no,” Saitou shook his head, not liking where his evening was heading. “I was willing to do a lot for this deal but I draw the line at sexual favors.” 

“Don’t worry, you're not my type,” Yuuta insisted with a smirk. “Besides this is just for the camera. Me and Akito are going to cause another scene in the lobby and then we’ll sneak you out the back as soon as we are out of sight of the paparazzi.” 

“Well,” Saitou began as he looked the idol over. Like most of the Shitennou, the men had worked to reclaim their experience and magical abilities they once held as residents of Elysian. It was easy for Saitou to size up Yuuta as an opponent. He seemed to be in fairly good shape so Saitou was a bit worried if he did try a move. Saitou had been able to claim enough of his magic to form a crystal in his hands. It was small but it would be sharp enough to use as a weapon if needed. “Fine. I don’t see a problem.” 

“Then let’s go,” Yuuta instructed as the two of them got out of the car. He threw his keys at the hotel’s valet and wrapped his hand around Saitou’s thin waist. As they reached the door, the distinct sound of squealing tires was heard as Akito pulled in front of the hotel. 

“Yuuta!” Akito shouted. “Get back here with my woman!” 

“Just keep walking!” Yuuta whispered as he motioned Saitou through the doors of the hotel and towards the elevators. The pair got into an elevator just as Akito walked in and pointed at them from across the lobby. 

“You're dead!” Akito screamed. 

Yuuta pushed the button for the desired floor and the doors came to a close just as Akito reached the metal doors in time to begin pounding on them. “So this is what it takes to stay relevant in the news? Seems like a lot of work.” 

“Actually, this is one of the easier days,” Yuuta chuckled as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. “Still it is a lot of sacrifice and hard work. You really come to rely on help. Someone like Minako-san, who generally wants to help others just for the joy of it. She really is something special,” 

“She is and her...,” Saitou stopped himself from saying “Husband”. He didn’t know how much Minako had told Yuuta about her entire life and Saitou didn’t want to risk exposing her secret to someone who might use it against her. The elevator door opened on the floor Yuuta had pressed and the pair walked through the hallway and until they came to a door with the number 607 on it. Yuuta knocked and a moment later he and Saitou were greeted by a smiling Minako. 

“Good you made it,” Minako commented as she let the pair in. “I take it everything worked out well?” 

“It went off without a hitch,” Yuuta announced as he raised his arms high in victory. “Your friend here was instrumental in making sure we are the talk of social media for a week.” 

“And I take it this means you’ll be willing to part with that item we agreed on as payment for our assistance?” Minako asked, winking at Saitou to show she hadn’t forgotten his request. 

“Absolutely! Though I don't see what’s so special about…,” Yuuta was stopped as Akito burst into the room and tackled Yuuta to the ground. Saitou gasped in shock and turned to Minako but found she seemed immune to the situation playing out in front of her. 

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Saitou wondered, afraid the two idols would beat each other senseless on the floor of the hotel room.

“No, they have earned this,” Minako commented as she continued to watch the struggle between the two idols. As Saitou turned his attention back to the men rolling around on the floor, he soon noticed Yuuta and Akito had bent to kiss each other passionately and were running their hands over the more intimate parts of each other.” 

“Wait…,” Saitou gasped. “They are...” 

“In love,” Minako acknowledged as she touched Saitou’s shoulder and guided him out of the room as Yuuta succeeded in removing Akito’s shirt and throwing it away in a carefree fashion. Once they were in the hall and had shut the door behind them, Minako continued to explain the plan. “I found out the two of them were a couple about 6 months ago. I’ve been looking for a way to get to let them have a night to themselves but it can be really hard when you are young in your idol career.” 

Minako continued as they walked down the hall. “Not as bad as when women announce they are married. Still, coming out of the closet isn't as helpful as many would think. A large number of fans would desert them for wrecking the dream of being able to date them and not everyone gets the idea of participating in some kind of threeway.” 

“Gotcha,” Saitou agreed, remembering how passionate Minako insisted idol fans were. “So where can I change so I won’t be recognized?” 

“I bought a pair of Shinn’s sweatpants and an old shirt,” Minako informed as they stopped at a door right by the elevator. “It’s in this room.” 

“You got a second room?” Saitou asked, a bit shocked at the lengths Minako went with her schemes. 

Minako shrugged. “I kinda had a feeling Akito and Yuuta wouldn’t let you into theirs once they were alone.” 

“Fair point,” Saitou admitted. 

Minako dug out the key card from her pocket, placed the card on the door’s sensor, and motioned for Saitou to enter when the light turned green. “After you.” 

Saitou entered the room and looked out at the window of the Tokyo skylight. ”What a view”.

His gaze then turned to the clock on the bedside table. It was already 11:00. He would have to take a cab if he had any hope of getting home at a decent time. He reached behind his back and lifted his long hair up to expose the zipper of his dress. “Can you give me a hand with this? I was only able to zip it up thanks to a trick with some string at the office.” 

Saitou felt the zipper get tugged down and the dress feel much looser on his body. “Thanks, Minaaa!!” 

Saitou shrieked, in terror and retreated until his back slammed against the cold glass of the window. Standing a few feet away with a very stern expression on her face was Ami. “Ummm, hi honey...” 

“Minako did say she had something to show me but I wasn’t expecting to find my husband in a dress,” Ami sighed as she closed her eyes and looked away. “I can't even stand to look at you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Saitou pleaded, realizing just how far he had gone with Minako’s scheme. It had caused him to lie to his wife and break her trust. “I just, I mean…” 

“You damn deviant,” Ami shouted as she forced Saitou’s shoulders against the window with her open palms and held him there. Saitou gulped, but his heart skipped a beat as Ami opened her eyes, bit her lip, and looked at him with a gaze of pure lust. “I want to be mad at you but I can’t think straight.” 

“Oh…,” Saitou remembered as he got lost in the heated gaze of his wife’s eyes what was happening. Through his ability to have a more feminine look, this was not the first time Saitou had worn a dress or tried to look more like a woman. He insisted he was more comfortable with who he was as a person he could wear anything. It harkened back to his days in Elysion where he would act as a spy and slip in and out of dens of ill repute dressed as a barmaid. 

What had taken him by surprise was the effect his attire had on Ami. Saitou had yet to figure out if he was uncovering a bi-curious aspect of his wife’s sexuality or was it the breaking of societal norms in general which aroused her but he had found wearing a skirt had a way of driving his wife crazy. “I know we agreed not to go along with any more of Minako’s schemes but…” 

“Shut up and ravage me, you bastard!” Ami commanded as she wrapped her arms around Saitou’s neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Saitou thought he was physically tired and mentally exhausted from the day but could not deny the spark of passion Ami’s kiss ignited in his very being. He gave in to the feeling and kissed her back; hands wrapping around her waist and holding her tight. 

“No!” Ami cried, breaking the kiss and pushing Saitou back against the window. Her hands moved to her shoulders, easing the straps of her dress down until the garment fell off her body and pooled at her ankles. “A deviant like you doesn’t have the right to touch me.” 

“But you’re going to touch me aren’t you?” Saitou teased, knowing how to separate Ami’s words and actions could be when it came to sex. “You're going to prove to the rest of the world that they wouldn't dare even look at me because I’m yours.” 

“You're damn right you are!” Ami spelled out as she dropped to her knees in front of her husband and began to reach under his red dress. She found the confining pair of briefs he wore and pulled them down to his ankles. The action freed Saitou’s manhood from its confinement and caused his hard erection to strain against the fabric of the red dress. Much like how his wife was aroused by the idea of him being a deviant, there was something about when Ami became possessive, which caused similar arousal for Saitou. Ami wrapped her fingers around the shaft through the material of the dress and began to tease her husband. “You’re a deviant and I am going to fuck you so good you will never think about being one ever again.” 

“Oh god, I love it when you get possessive!” Saitou admitted as he bit his lip and enjoyed the sensation of Ami stroking his cock through the smooth fabric of the dress. He felt Ami slowly lift the material away, exposing his bare cock, and gently give a single kiss to his tip and sent a surge of ecstasy through his entire body. “Oh yeah...Please...take it in your mouth...please…” 

“Never,” Ami objected before planting another firm kiss at the intersection between where his shaft and scrotum met. She extended her tongue and ran it from the bottom of the shaft, up to his tip. “I would never be with someone as perverted as you.” 

“You married someone as perverted as me!” Saitou proclaimed as he laced his fingers into his wife’s hair and motioned her back to his hard erection. Ami wrapped her lips around the tip before looking up at him with loving eyes. She gave him a wink; a signal Saitou knew very well. She was ready and willing for him to be rough. Saitou moved his hips and buried his erection in his wife’s throat. He thrusted repeatedly, getting lost in the allure of Ami’s wild side. “If this is what it takes for you to get this aroused, I’ll wear dresses all the time!” 

“No!” Ami groaned as she let his manhood slip from his lips. She got to her feet leaned in close to his face. “You can’t handle me when you unlock this side.” 

“The hell I can’t,” Saitou shouted as he grabbed Ami, threw her over his shoulder, and hobbled to the bed with the dress riding up and the long heels on his feet. He tossed his wife playfully on the bed, letting her land on her back, and placed his hands on her knees. “I can handle you at any level, little bookworm.” 

“I’m wet,” Ami confessed, allowing her husband to spread her legs. “Taste me please.” 

Saitou obeyed his wife’s request and went to work mulling off her panties. Tossing them off the bed, Satiou spread his wife’s flower with two fingers enjoying how it seemed to shine with her nectar, before burning his tongue in her sensitive area. Saitou went to work showering his wife’s womanhood with all the tricks he had at his disposal to make sure she lost control. His erratic pace and indeterminable patterns with his tongue caused Ami to bite her lip. Then use one hand to grab the shirt while the other got lost in her husband’s long hair; making sure he didn’t stop his present task. “You sick bastard! I hate you!” 

“Really? Then you’ll really hate when I do this,” Saitou chuckled before burying two fingers in his wife’s flower while his tongue found her clit and began to rub it with fervor. With her jewel lovingly assaulted by her husband, it did not take long for Ami to get lost in the sensations of pleasure and succumb to an organism. Ami screamed; clawed at the bedsheets with her nails, and caused the material to tear as she tugged at it. 

“Am I forgiven for being a pervert?” Saitou teased as he repositioned himself on the bed and began softly kissing Ami’s face. 

“No! I will tame your perversion,” Ami shouted as she tackled Saitou onto his back and held him down. Reaching between her legs, Ami grabbed the hard erection of her husband and positioned it towards her entrance. “Even if I have to ride it out of you.” 

Saitou grunted in pleasure as his cock slipped into his wife and was overwhelmed by the warmth of her depths. His hands grabbed onto her hips but he didn’t have to motion for her to begin. Instead, Ami used the palms of her hands to pin Saitou to the bed as she moved her hips and began to ride him with a gentle rhythm. Soon, her pace increased and the sound of the bedsprings squeaking filled the room. 

“Ami!” Saitou cried as the sensation of his wife riding his cock washed over his very being. Seeing how much he was enjoying the experience, Ami reached behind her back, undid her bra, and threw it to the ground. Her breasts on display, Ami allowed Saitou to sit up (his mouth latching on to a nipple) as Ami wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and kept him focused on her chest. 

“Fuck me harder. I want all you can give!” Ami ordered, overcome by the need to give in to the sensation of their union. 

“Oh Ami,” Saitou muttered as he felt himself being unable to withhold the ecstasy his wife was providing. As Ami’s nails raked across his back and her hips continued at a rapid pace; Saitou gave in and released his seed deep into his wife. Spent and lost in the euphoria only Ami could provide, Saitou flopped back onto the bed and breathed hard trying to get his heart rate to come back to normal. “You are an amazon.” 

“That’s it,” Ami purred as she remained atop Saitou, occasionally moving her hips to help milk out his orgasm. “I’ll take all your seed and make you a decent individual.” 

“If this is what my punishment is for being bad I never want to be good,” Saitou commented, as he reached up for Ami’s shoulder in an effort to pull her close to snuggle but was met with resistance.” 

“You think we are done!?” Ami chuckled as she reached back and slipped a hand below Saitou’s scrotum. The skilled doctor knew just what to do to continue her lesson. She stuck her finger into her husband’s ass and began to massage his prostate. In response, Saitou’s head shot up; Ami leaned in and sank her teeth into her husband’s neck, playfully biting him. “I’m going to teach you to never go behind my back and indulge in any of Minako’s schemes.” 

“You want to go all out,” Saitou growled, feeling his second wind be forced onto him and his cock stay hard. “I can go all out!” 

Giving in to the adrenaline coursing through him, Saitou grabbed onto Ami’s legs and made sure they were wrapped around his waist. With swift movements, Saitou picked up Ami, hobbled through the room with his wife wrapped around him, and the red heels still on his feet. He made his way to the window and pressed Ami’s back against it. 

“Hmmm, it’s cold,” Ami cooed as the sensation of the cold glass ran through her body and presented a distinct contrast with the warmth being generated from sex with Saitou. Her arms around Saitou’s neck and her legs around his waist, Ami tightened her grip on her husband and begged him not to stop. “More baby! Please!”

Saitou did as instructed and began to pound into his wife’s body with his erection. He grit his teeth and pushed through the tender sensation of just having achieved release and once again settled into a powerful and constant rhythm. The gentle sound of Ami’s ass as he bounced repeatedly against the glass seemed to help keep him focused and (for some reason) aroused. 

“Let the world see!” Saitou announced as he kept thrusting into Ami. With his hands secure on her thighs as he held her up, Saitou leaned in and claimed his wife’s mouth with his own and began to kiss her with passion. As the pair’s tongues worked in each other’s mouth, Saitou increased his pace and hammered into Ami even harder. “Let them see you're just as naughty as I am!” 

“No one can see!” Ami insisted, knowing they were too high to be seen by anyone. Still, part of her was so lost in the heat of the moment she knew she wouldn’t stop if they were being watched. “No one can see how good you are making me feel!”

“The world can see you cumming from my cock!” Saitou roared, giving into the passion he was feeling. He increased his pace, as his hands reached down and began massaging Ami’s ass as his mouth once again latched onto one of her nipples. Ami became weak as she felt the surge of ecstasy overtake her again, her arms fell to Saitou’s side and got lost in the fabric of the red dress. With the right combination of rubbing, licking, and thrusting, Ami was overwhelmed as she was pushed over the edge and achieved another orgasm. As her body shook with the impact of her climax, her hands tensed up and tore the collected fabric of the dress wrapped around his muscular stomach. 

Hearing the material be destroyed caused Saitou to stop his movement long enough to take a breather. “Guess I can’t give this dress back to Minako.” 

“Sorry love,” Ami apologized as she laid her head on Saitou’s shoulder and let herself enjoy the feeling of her second climax of the night. “Can you let me down? My legs feel tired.”

“Sure,” Saitou reluctantly agreed, realizing the moment had been lost. He lowered Ami to the ground and begrudgingly slid his manhood out of her center. “Are we...finished?” 

“I know you're not,” Ami insisted as she gave Saitou’s cock a playful squeeze. She walked back to the bed, got on all fours, and presented herself for Saitou. “Break me, if you have to, I don’t mind.” 

“Oh fuck, Ami,” Saitou hissed through clench teeth as he looked at how eager his wife was to continue. Saitou kicked off the shoes and tossed the rest of the tattered dress to the floor. He approached the bed, grabbed his cock in one hand, and Ami’s hip with the other, and slid into her with a slow teasing movement. “Oh Ami, I love you!”

“I love you too!” Ami moaned as she got lost in the feeling of Saitou filling her again. 

Saitou continued with a slow and tender pace as he began to thrust into Ami from behind. As he felt the passion of the moment build again, Saitou slid his knees onto the bed, placed a hand on each of Ami’s hips, and increased his pace. Soon the bed was again squeaking with the sound as the husband and wife physically professed their love and affection for each other. The fatigue from the previous culmination of the night was soon pushed to the side and again a more primal urge overtook both of them. 

The grunts and cries as the pair got lost in their intercourse soon drowned out the sounds of the bed or anything else in the room which could cause them to lose focus. For Ami, all she could feel was the silk of the bedsheet as it gathered in her fist, the heat of her husband’s hand on her hips, and the pure bliss as his scrotum seemed perfectly hit her clit with each thrust. For Saitou, he could only focus was the creamy softness of Ami’s skin, the clenching of his jaw to last just a few moments more, and the mind-numbing tightness as his wife’s flower seemed to clutch to his very being with every thrust of his hips. No force could stop the heights the pair achieved as they climaxed together; once again cementing their bond through intense physical copulation.

Exhausted from the lovemaking, Saitou fell on his back on the mattress. A moment later, Ami laid on his chest and listened to the pounding of his heart. The husband and wife gave into the fatigue overtaking their bodies and softly whispered their undying love for one another as they fell asleep.

When they finally awoke and started to get dressed, Saitou found a message on the phone Minako had lent him. 

  
_I hope you two had fun. Tell your wife I’m sorry for the incident at the hot springs and hope the little rendezvous I set up for you two makes her forgive me._

“You know I had a feeling someone remembered that night,” Ami acknowledged as she finished putting her clothes back on. “I’ve never known Mamoru to ever get blackout drunk.” 

“This does explain how you just so happened to be here at the end of the night,” Saitou chuckled as he found the spare clothes Minako had mentioned and got dressed. “I’m guessing you told her about how me wearing drag turns you on.” 

“It slipped out one day over lunch,” Ami admitted, her cheeks turning a bit red. Despite how much she had embraced her sexuality she still had moments where she felt embarrassed. “Anyway, what did she promise you to get you to come out and go on a date with a complete stranger in a dress?”

Saitou hesitated before saying, “I’ll let you know if she makes good on her promise.” 

0.0.0

“Good afternoon!” Minako sang as she entered the office of the married doctors. She found the pair sitting at their desks finishing up paperwork for the day. “Look what I got. Yuuta made good on his promise and delivered the goods.” 

“Yes!” Saitou shouted as he threw his hands up in victory. 

“What is it?” Ami asked cautiously as she watched Minako hand Saitou a handled bag. 

“The reason I was willing to wear a dress and go on a date with that idol,” Saitou commented as he reached into the bag and pulled out the item. It was a painting of a young woman, holding a baby who was reaching up trying to grab a butterfly flying close to the child’s face. 

“Oh honey,” Ami gasped as she recognized the painting. “You remembered! I only told you that story one time.” 

“I took it to heart, love,” Saitou beamed as he looked at the expression on his wife’s face. “I knew how much this portrait meant to you.”

“This is really you, Ami?” Minako wondered as she looked at the painting.

  
“Yes,” Ami insisted as she began to describe the painting. “This was a portrait of me and my mom my father painted. When he stayed in his studio and insisted on the divorce, it was the first thing my mom gave away because she said it reminded her too much of him. But for me, every time I look at it, it reminds me of a time when my family was still together and we were happy. Minako you set this up?” 

“For you Ami-chan? Anything!” Minako beamed as Ami gave her a hug of gratitude. “But you should really thank your husband. Your father’s paintings are still going for a lot and Yuuta paid a pretty price for this. He wasn’t going to let go. Hence why I had to stage that little show last week.” 

“Oh trust me, I plan on thanking him properly tonight,” Ami commented as she shot her husband a look which immediately put a smile on his face. 

“By the way, I can take that dress back,” Minako interrupted the pair making dreamy eyes at each other. “I’m gonna wear it for my next interview.” 

“Umm,” Saitou coughed looking away with reddening cheeks. “The dress is kinda being repaired.”

“What do you mean “being repaired ?” Minako wailed at the idea the dress was gone. “It cost 120,000 yen! What happened to it?” 

“Well,” Ami cleared her throat as a familiar shade of red spread across her face. “Let’s just say it didn’t survive the night.” 

0.0.0

**Author's Note:**

> This one took longer than I thought it would. I blame my day job and having to work with the patients who are recovering from COVID-19. With all the precautions I have to take it's impossible to scribble any notes on paper which can be used later. I hope everyone enjoys it. Comments and praise will go a long way to confirm I focus on fanfiction in general moving forward. 
> 
>   
> Thanks to Knowall7, Nebelflecke, and Shnuggletea for being my betas. Again thanks to my artist partner Iamcharlotte88 for the great artwork created from my story.


End file.
